1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with methods of determining the altitude of objects in the atmosphere. Specifically it pertains to radio wave positioning of the vehicle in the atmosphere as compared to a reference station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Altitude determination is presently made by measurements of static pressure which is compared to the standard atmosphere of a given altitude. The standard altitude is calculated from a set of given parameters. These parameters are treated as constant factors which only vary according to altitude. In actual practice, the various parameters, such as temperature and pressure, differ from those used to determine the standard. This difference introduces error into the system. The differences hinder an accurate measurement of height above the surface.